The Right Choice
by greenrosepdtl
Summary: This is what I think will happen if Zoey and Heath were always together. Starts around the end of Betrayed and begining of Chosen.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I always loved the heath/Zoey relationship the most and I noticed that there is very few stories featuring their love so I created one! =) please be forgiving if you think this is cheesy, it's my first fanfiction story. Loving criticism will be appreciated! But remember LOVING! Haha =)**

**P.S This takes place after betrayed, maybe even a little into chosen. I don't want it to spoil your fun if you haven't read that far so hurry and finish the books so you can read my story! =)**

**Zoey POV**

I hate having a room to myself.

It never seems to feel warm at the House of Night. Not that the weather ever bothers me, it's just always so gray here; gray at sunrise when I go to bed, gray at sunset when I wake up. And how can I forget the blackness of the night that I live in. I'll admit it was starting to take a toll on my usually chipper personality. Okay I have never been what most people call chipper, but I usually don't feel so depressed all of the time either.

Just as I was staring at another bleak sunrise and thinking about going to bed the beeping noise that meant that I have a txt message came screeching at me from the other side of the room. I looked at my phone. The txt was from Heath.

_Hey Zo!_

_Can I see you?_

_Zo lets meet soon! _

I was so wishing that Stevie Rae was here so that I could talk to her about Heath. I really don't know what to do about him. It seems like a lame clique but how can something that seems so completely right be so completely wrong? It would obviously never work between us. But he always feels like home to me. I really should slow things down with him.

_I can't right now Heath. _

_Oh. You'll meet me on Friday right? _

I could feel him begging. It's not right that he acts like he needs me so much. Our relationship wouldn't work and that is why I need to end things now before I'm too far into things. This is what I keep telling myself so that I don't go running out the door to meet him.

_Yeah, I'll meet you Friday. _

_Ok don't forget. I'll see you then._

I'll think of a reason not to go later. Something will come up. Until then, I need to get some sleep. I can't even keep my thoughts straight when I'm this tired.

I woke in the morning to Nala's face being an inch from mine. And let me tell you, she did not look happy. I jerked back from her before I was even fully awake. The result was me almost ending up on the floor. As I started to get up to take a quick shower I could have sworn that she was smirking as she centered herself on my pillow and went back to sleep.

After I took a shower I decided that I would go out. I just wanted to be around people for a while. Random people. Even though in the back of my mind I knew that it would be just my luck to run into someone I really didn't want to see right now, I had already made up my mind. I was going to go into town and probably just get a coffee and come back. No big deal.

By the time I was ready to leave it was almost seven. Just about the time when the coffee shops get busy. Good. I missed just being one of the many; just another random face in the crowd.

When I got into town I parked my car in one of the large parking lots and just walked the rest of the way through the town. I was just about to go into my favorite coffee shop when something made me look around. Heath was sitting on the edge of the sidewalk. He was shivering in his favorite sweatshirt and something just didn't seem right with him. Every time someone walked by a little to close he jumped and nearly screamed. He looked like he was barely holding it together. I didn't think he saw me or noticed I was there. After another minute or so I couldn't stand it anymore and I started to walk toward him.

"Heath," I called to him and at the sound of my voice his whole body seemed to change. He jumped up and as soon as he saw me his whole soul seemed to light up. It was like just the sight of me was all it took to make him the happiest person in the world. I think it is safe to say that if a guy that looks like Heath looks at you like that, you 're going to melt. He ran up to me and at first it seemed like he was going to wrap me up in a hug and never let go, but as soon as he came close to me, I could see him hesitate and restrain himself. I could tell that more than anything that poor boy needed to be held so I reached out to put my arms around him. As soon as I did Heath instantly pulled me to him so fast and hard that I barely had time to process what he was doing. He was holding me so tight that he probably would have snapped a lesser girl in half. I felt him nuzzle his face into my hair and his hot breath was coming in short gasps against my neck. He was violently shaking and every couple seconds he would make this kind of high pitch noise like he was trying to hold back a sob, or a scream, or maybe both.

I let him hold me like that for a while until I could feel him starting to calm down. When I was pretty sure that he was ok (or at least better than he was) I pulled back from him so that I could see his face. When I pulled back Heath reached out and grabbed my jacket like he was scared I was leaving or something. I must have looked surprised when he did it because he looked down sheepishly but didn't let go.

"Heath, what are you doing here?" He looked down for a second and I saw him put that cute little smile on his face, only this time the smile was different. This time it didn't reach his eyes.

"Just sitting, you know same thing you are," he looked worriedly behind him and pulled me closer.

"You don't look so good. You should go home." Actually he looked really good. His hair had gotten longer since I'd seen him last and without thinking I reached up and brushed my hand through it.

This time, when he smiled it was real. It was that smile that always gave me that warm feeling throughout my body. Heath pulled me close to him and leaned in to kiss me. When our lips met it was perfect. It felt normal. Not to mention it felt dang good. My hand went to his chest as we started to deepen the kiss. I slowly slid my hand down to his stomach and I was just starting to play with the idea of taking off his sweatshirt when he suddenly pulled back. For a second I could see how nervous he was and then he plastered that half smile on his face and kind of shrugged.

"Jeez Zoey, there's people around." He said quietly, looking at the ground the whole time. I got that feeling again that something just wasn't right with him. It took a second for the fog in my brain from making out with Heath to clear up. Then I remembered what we were talking about before we deliciously changed the subject.

"Heath, really it's cold and getting late maybe you should just go home."

"NO! no-yes-I mean no. No, I'm just going to sit here for a while. You're going to stay with me right?" He had hold of my jacket again and kept tugging me closer to him. He was smiling at me so pleadingly that there was no way I was ever going to say no.

"Of course I'll stay." He brightened up again at my words. "Let's go and sit in my car, I'm sure you're cold." I grabbed his hand and lead him out to the parking lot. He was sticking to me like glue. He kept looking around and squeezing my hand as if to make sure I was still there. When we got to my car he walked to me to my side and opened the door. Classic Heath. When he got in the car and shut the door on the passenger side I was on his lap in one quick movement. I don't know what was making me do these things but it all felt right so I just went with it.

When Heath realized what I did he smiled (a real one) and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me toward him. I leaned into his chest and we sat like that for a while. Neither of us talking, but it didn't feel like we needed to.

After a while I looked at the clock and realized that we had been sitting like that for almost an hour.

"Heath, it really is kind of late, won't your parents wonder where you are?"

"Hmm?" he shifted his weight a little and looked like he just woke up. He smiled at me so sweetly that I had to resist the urge to rip all of his clothes off right there.

"Your parents? Shouldn't you be at your house?" not that I wanted him to leave; I just wanted to figure out what the deal was.

He just shook his head and leaned into me, resting his forehead on my shoulder. At first I thought he was going to go back to sleep but then he just sort of blurted out, "I can't go home."

It took me a second to process what he said. "What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"No, well I mean," I felt him flinch and his breath quicken. "It's just not a good idea ok."

I turned so that he had to look at me and in that second, I knew exactly what I should do.

"You can come back to my house."

"What?!"

"You know, my dorm or whatever, your coming back with me." And with that I moved back into the driver seat and started the car.

**A/N: So Whatcha guys think? I might make it dirtier later on, but I wanted to lay a foundation first because I'm not good with pulling a good dirty story out of nowhere =) Tell me if you have any ideas! **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: here's chapter two! I put a little action in here because I rated it M and I know that's what you all are expecting. =) Thanks for the nice reviews on chapter one! **

I parked my car as close to the east wall as possible. There was a trap door there and I was counting on it to help me sneak Heath into my dorm. It had seriously started to rain since we left. That would mean that everyone was inside out of the rain. Great. That meant the common room area was stuffed with lazy kids watching TV. Well I can't use that way to get to my room how was I going to get in? I glance at Heath and he was still shaking. He looked both terrified and relived to be here.

Heath turned and smiled at me, "so how do we get in Zo? I mean they won't be happy that I'm here right?"

"It'll be ok. I know a way to get in. Just follow me." I sounded so confident that I almost believed myself. Almost.

I took Heath through the trap door and to the window under my dorm. I really hoped this worked.

"ok Heath just grab a hold of me and don't let go no matter what ok?"

"ok," he smiled at me. He looked so trusting. God I hope this works.

"Air I call you to me" I felt a burst of air wrap around me and Heath grabbing at our cloths and hair. Heath let out a surprised yelp and held me tighter. I put all of my concentration into controlling the air. I willed it to move us upward. Finally I felt my feet leave the ground. In about thirty seconds we were right in front of my window. On the third floor. I grabbed it and flung it open, thankful yet again that vampires don't use locks. When we were safely in my room I quickly shut the window and closed the curtains. When I turned around Heath was sitting on the floor with his hands covering his face.

"You alright?" I moved to sit on the floor next to him.

"Yeah, fine," he moved his hands but he kept looking at the ground. I started to run my hands through his hair and remembered that he was completely soaked.

"Oh, wow, you must be freezing. Take off your wet clothes and I'll hang them up in the bathroom to dry." I stood up and motioned for him to do the same thing.

"But I don't have anything else to wear,"

"That's ok," suddenly Heaths face got red and the full extent of what I was saying hit me. I couldn't help it, I laughed, which only made him more embarrassed. "You don't have to get naked if that's going to bother you, just take off your sweatshirt and jeans," I saw the hesitation in his face but I could also tell I was winning. "Come on I know your freezing right now,"

He hesitated for a second but then he started sliding his sweatshirt over his head. I had forgotten how seriously HOT Heath's body was. His whole body seemed tight, with the muscles in his arms and abs defined so that every time he moved or even breathed for that matter they hardened against his skin. Of course not in that gross body builder way, but in the athletic teenage boy way that I love so much.

Heath noticed my obvious staring and turned red. "I'll just go hang this up then," he tried to get around me but I moved to block his path.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I smiled evilly. Ok, I was messing with him, but we all deserve a little fun every once in a while.

"Don't Zoey, I'm fine." He tried to get around me but this time I step in front of him and gave him a playful shove back.

"Your pants are wet too, aren't they?" I started to grab at his pants like I was going to rip them off.

Heath jumped back from me and got even redder (which I didn't think was possible). "Seriously Zoey, Don't" he looked down but I still saw that cute little smile. That smile was all the invitation I needed. I closed the distance between us in one step. I leaned into him so that I could feel his breath on my skin and I'm guessing he could feel the heat coming off my body. I started to run my hands over his chest and stomach.

"Zoey-" I silenced his protesting with one seriously hot kiss. Heath let a moan escape as I started to unbutton his pants. He kept trying to pull back or slow down but there was no was in hell I was letting that happen. I kept backing him up until we were right at the end of my bed. With one little push we were soon on the bed. I ripped his pants off and through them on the floor. I was on top of him on the bed. Our kisses were getting deeper I started to move my body against his hardness. I could feel him starting to squirm around under me so I grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the bed. His eyes widened in shock. "Zoey just wait a sec ok?" He arched his back and tried to wiggle out from under me but it wasn't working.

I smiled and started to kiss and bite at his neck. I was making my way down onto his chest. Using my tongue to get the reaction I wanted from him. I was still holding him down and biting and sucking on his chest. I made my way over to his nipple and slowly licked it. This seemed to be more than he can handle because he jerked up moaned.

"Wait" he was barely able to get the word out he was breathing so hard. I decided to change things up a little bit so I did what he said. I waited. I abruptly stopped kissing him and sat up so that I was barely touching him. I was still holding him down though, of course. He seemed surprised that I listened and started to squirm at the lack of sensations.

"What?" I smiled. He was squirming so much that I kissed him gently on the mouth to get him to calm down. "What do you want me to stop for?" I could see him trying to remember and come back from Zoeyland.

"Well- I mean, just be nice ok?" I laughed; this isn't exactly what I expected him to say.

"Be nice?"

"You just kinda look like you want to eat me or something…so just be nice ok?" I laughed and kissed his mouth hard. I started moving down his neck to his chest again, faster than I had before. I let go of his hands but he kept them above his head. I started to rub his hard erection through his boxers and he moaned and pressed into my hand. I made my way down to his stomach and pulled down his boxers a little so that they were low on his hips giving me access to his whole stomach. I kissed and bit at the line of his stomach just above his boxers. Making sure that I was leaving marks. My tongue would occasionally slip under his boxers and cause Heath's breath to catch and a moan to escape his mouth. I knew I had to stop teasing him soon or he would come without me being able to have all of my fun so I slowly pulled down his boxers to free his erection. I put his member into my mouth and started to massage him with my tongue. Heath started moaning and I using my hand to pump on him to increase the pleasure. I knew he was going to come soon so I stopped and took him out of my mouth.

"Hey Zoey what-" Heath sat up to see why I stopped but I slammed him back down on the bed and sat on top of him. I gave him a long slow kiss to let him know that I wasn't done. Then I pulled back and smiled at him. I started to undress making sure he was watching me. I slowly pulled my t-shirt over my head. I smiled when I saw the look on Heath's face. I was sitting on top him in my pretty lace black bra and it was driving him insane. I reached up and moved my hair so that it hung over my shoulder. Then I reached behind me and unclasped my bra. I pulled it off slowly putting on a show for him. I sat there a few seconds to let him stare. I started to rub up and down his bare chest and stomach with my hands and Heath stared to sit up. I slammed his shoulders back down and smiled. I had to remind him who was in charge. Then I leaned down and pressed my breasts into his chest and kissed him deeply. He moaned and pressed his body into me. I felt his hands start to come up to hold me to him so I grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed. Then I sat up out of reach again. Heath made a noise at the loss of contact. I started to take unbutton my pants. Heath was squirming as he watched me. I could tell he wanted to touch but he wouldn't dare. When I had my pants off, I sat back on top of him, one of my legs on each side of his hips. I slowly slid him inside me and began to move pointedly up and down his body. We were both moaning and he began to move in sync with me. Every movement caused him to go deeper inside me. We were both getting ready to lose it and I started to increase the pace. Finally we both finished and it was like the pleasure just exploded in my brain.

When it was done I laid on the bed next to him. He turned on his side facing me and I turned to face him. He kissed me deeply for a minute. "Turn around," I was too tired to care that he was bossing me around now so I turned over. He put his arm around me and pulled me so that our bodies were perfectly pressed together. Heath kissed my neck.

"Jeez Zoey, I think I love you," he said into my hair and kissed me on the neck again.

"Go to sleep Heath,"

**a/n the end! I might still right more. Tell me how you liked it! **


End file.
